


Lost and Found

by DelphiniumLily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiniumLily/pseuds/DelphiniumLily
Summary: Steve's been captured by Hyrda and he's undergone more trauma but, as usual, Bucky comes to the rescue. ABO dynamics.Super short:Not complete-just seeing if people like it. If so, I'll add to it.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, basically just an idea I had for a multiple chapter work. If you like this, please let me know and I'll lengthen and add to it.

Steve blinks his eyes open, head swimming as he lifts it from the floor. _What was that sound_? It happens again, and this time the base shakes with it. Hope dares to flicker in Steve's chest.

 _Is it possible_? _Did they find me_?

Steve's hope begins to burn, so hot it could rival the sun, filling him with the adrenaline he needs to heave himself into a sitting position and call out to whomever is wreaking havoc. The effort makes his head spin and his vision dots for a second, but he blinks it away.

A familiar scent wafts through the slot in his door, and a smile tugs at his lips. _Bucky_

Again, he calls out, voice gaining strength with each word. Clanking sounds fill the air and ring in his ears, and harsh light suddenly floods his senses.

A swarm of bodies enter the room. Part of him protests at calling this cell a room, but it quickly dies down as his gaze sharpens. He's captivated by sapphire blue orbs, filled with fear, anger, and something Steve wants to think is love, but it's most likely the drugs talking.

"Woah..." He breathes out, still staring into those dangerously pretty eyes. _So blue...I could swim in them_. Steve giggles deliriously at the thought, momentarily blacking out, but quickly snapping out of it. He sways woozily, immediately steadied by a pair of strong arms around his torso.

"...eve. Steve!" A voice calls to him, seeming distant. Bucky's scent washes over him, the same as ever, vanilla with soft hints of cinnamon, and a pinch of something sweet. He embodies what fall would smell like, if seasons had smells. Steve supposes they do, as he breathes in what heaven must taste like.

"He...more out...than we thought," Steve catches snippets of the conversation, however, most of it is drowned out by the pounding in his head. He doesn't have the energy to listen anyways; he's having enough trouble remaining awake.

He mumbles something that's supposed to be a reassurance, but all that comes out is gibberish. Suddenly, his tongue feels very heavy in his mouth and he can't seem to form words correctly. Not that he has much to add to the conversation anyway.

The arms around him shift, and Steve realizes just how much he was relying on them. They surround him again before he hits the ground, although, this time he's lifted into the air and cradled against a firm chest.

Steve whimpers in pain as something presses against his leg, into the four-inch-deep gash. "Shh, you're alright Stevie. I've gotcha," a nice voice soothes. Steve instinctively moves toward the source of comfort, relishing the pleased rumble vibrating in Bucky's chest.

"Mmm, alpha," it slips out, all control over his actions gone. Bucky tenses briefly, then shifts Steve in his arms so that the omega's face is pressed to the crook of his neck.

Steve nuzzles into it, nose bumping Bucky's jaw. He had always secretly loved when Bucky did this, reveling in the feeling of being held. Cradled, even. Of course, said brunette had never known this.

Steve barely registers that Bucky's moving, walls passing in front of his eyes in a blur, until they meet bright light and he's deposited on a seat in what he recognizes as the Quinjet, through a fog riddled mind.

Subconsciously, he curls in on himself when Bucky releases him. Of course, the soldier takes notice, and leads him to the cockpit, where they have a private room with a bed and other appliances.

Bucky presses his shoulder gently to sit him down on the bed. He grins up at Bucky, "Like a marshmallow... 'S all so...loopy."

The sergeant regards him for a moment, "Nice and soft, huh?" Steve nods his agreement, letting himself fall back into the comfort of a real bed. He sighs happily, nuzzling the pillow as he catches a whiff of Tony.

He scrunches his face up, trying to get comfortable. Nothing is going right. Isn't a bed supposed to have blankets?

"Stevie, it does have blankets, you're just lying on top of 'em, punk," _oh, he'd said that out loud_.

"Yeah, pal. Looks like you ain't got a brain to mouth filter at the moment. How about we get you comfy, and you get some rest, hmm?" Steve _mmm's_ , letting the alpha tuck him in. Warmth spreads through Steve, and he looks at Bucky.

The soldier's eyes are unusually soft, and the deep timbre of his voice sends Steve further into the soft, safe place he's created for himself, "You're safe, Stevie. I'm here now; gonna protect ya."

Steve swears he hears him growl, under his breath, "Nobody's gonna touch my omega _ever again_."

He falls unconscious during a song Bucky begins to sing, the sweet lullaby guiding him to rest. At last, he's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave some feedback, and let me know about any grammatical errors. :D
> 
> Again, this is just an idea I had for a multiple chapter work, and if you like it or have requests, please comment. I will make it longer and continue it.


End file.
